El libro de bateadas de Lily Evans
by Little Disaster
Summary: Lily ha rechazado tantas veces a James que se volvió una experta en eso del bateo. Es por eso que nos enseña sus técnicas más famosas para librarnos de los "indeseados". Aunque todo se le puede salir de las manos en este ultimo año de Hogwarts...
1. Dándoles la bienvenida

**Todo pertenece a la reina J.K Rowling. De no ser así, hace tiempo me hubiera convertido en Disaster de Potter, pero no se puede así que me conformo con elaborar historias en mi cabeza…la triste realidad.**

* * *

><p><em>2 de septiembre de 1977<em>

Hoy mi amiga Larissa me regalo este diario. Dijo que era para que escribiera lo que quisiera, pero principalmente lo que me pasara por la cabeza o lo que sucediera en el transcurso del día, así que aquí vamos:

Potter me invito a salir…otra vez. Creo que el chico es sordo o no me entiende. Aunque opto por lo segundo, por qué escucha perfectamente lo que le interesa el muy hijo de la banshee.

Como es obvio, mi perfecta boca formulo un "NO" perfectamente formulado. Pero él no se rinde tan fácilmente, no, ese sujeto es muy insistente y no te deja en paz hasta que consigue lo que quiere o a la que quiere, sí, es un Don Juan.

Pero yo tampoco me rindo, me he vuelto una experta en eso de batear, lo crean o no. He usado mis técnicas más famosas, y he logrado que no me vuelva a invitar a salir en un mes, pero ahora Potter se volvió más fastidioso y aunque vuelva a usar esas técnicas, el no se cansa de perseguirme.

Es por eso que he decidido usar este diario para otros fines. Así que les doy la bienvenida a "El libro de bateadas de Lily Evans" donde les enseñare mis técnicas para deshacerse de un troll que las persigue día y noche (Potter se escondió debajo de mi cama una vez en la noche para darme los buenos días antes que nadie...sigo sin saber como lo hizo) Se que nadie leerá esto, por qué es privado, pero me sentiré libre escribiendo consejos a alguien que los necesita.

Se despide por hoy, Lily Evans.

PD: Revisen debajo de sus camas todas las noches…

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva historia :D No he terminado "Verano" pero quise escribir esto que ronda por mi cabeza desde hace días y ruega que la plasme en una hoja de Word.<strong>

**¿Comentarios?**

**Little Disaster ( ˘ ³˘) **


	2. Un poema no lindo y el primer consejo

**Ya saben, todo de la reina…**

* * *

><p><em>3 de Septiembre de el mismo año (ustedes saben que año)<em>

¡Potter es un idiota! Les contare porque (aparte de las razones obvias):

Hoy desperté feliz de la vida, me di una ducha, me vestí y fui al Gran Comedor a desayunar unas deliciosas tostadas con mermelada para después ir a la primera clase del día.

Estaba tan feliz que hasta silbaba una melodía que mi madre me había enseñado de niña. Entre al comedor y me senté junto con unas amigas. Todo bien hasta ahí.

De repente, no sé como salió el tema de conversación de Potter y yo me uní. No para decir cuan guapo era ni para discutir sus habilidades, nada de eso. Fue para sacar sus defectos a flote, después de todo 7 años de conocerlo no son en balde.

Así que ahí estaba yo, enlistando cada uno de sus imperfecciones mientras las otras chicas me miraban expectantes. Algunas valientes se atrevían a decir que las cosas que decía no eran ciertas, pero nadie les creía, pues eran las de 5 año.

Resumiendo todo esto, estos fueron los defectos que saque:

Mujeriego

Arrogante

Inmaduro

Insoportable

Con tendencias a ser una snitch

(volviendo al número 5) Enamorado de una escoba

Probablemente enamorado de Black

Vanidoso

Metrosexual

Con una obsesión con su pelo

Idiota

¿Ya dije inmaduro?

Arrogante (lo pongo otra vez para demostrar a qué nivel llega su arrogancia)

Tonto

Pervertido ¡Era una hormona caminante!

Y podría seguir, pero se me acabaría el diario en un solo día y todavía no quiero que esto pase sin haber dado al menos un consejo.

Volviendo a la plática, la actual novia de Potter (jurándome amor eterno y saliendo con alguien más, ¿qué tal, eh?) escucho la charla y metió su narizota, inmediatamente empezó a decir que yo estaba dolida por que ella era su novia y yo no ¡Ha, idiota!

No conteste nada y solo la fulmine con la mirada. Se alejo y pidió disculpas con los ojos de borrego a medio degollar.

Lo que mis lindos ojitos verdes podían lograr…

Iba a seguir con la plática pero en eso los demás empezaron a susurrar. Yo, molesta porque no dejaban echar veneno a gusto, use el poder anteriormente usado de mis ojitos para mirarles feo, pero ni se inmutaron, así que me fije por que tanto alboroto.

De una cosa estoy segura, desearía jamás haberlo hecho.

Era Potter, seguido de sus amigos (de los cuales el único que me cae bien es Remus) y venía con un enorme globo que decía "Para mi hermoso lirio" en una mano y en la otra un pedazo de pergamino y unas flores, sí, adivinaron, unos lirios.

Para colmo, se acercaba a mi ¡Sí, a mí con esa cosa enorme que era supuestamente un globo! Y venía con una sonrisa muy sexy (¿Qué? Que lo odie no signifique que sea ciega).

No sé como evite sonrojarme a niveles inimaginables.

Llego hasta donde estaba sentada y me dio el globo y el ramo. Con lo único que se quedo fue con el pedazo de pergamino. Me pregunto si quería oír el poema que me había escrito.

¿Murieron de ternura al igual que yo, verdad? Es por esa razón que le dije que sí.

Entonces, con todo Hogwarts escuchando, empezó a recitar el poema (que recuerdo con exactitud):

_Querida Lily, tu rechazo me duele tanto como mil cruaciatus._

_Es por eso que no me rindo en todo el año…_

_Porque me he vuelto adicto al dolor que me produce tu "no, tarado"_

Aww, que lindo poema, ¿verdad? Esperen a escuchar lo que sigue y haber si siguen pensado que James es una cucharada de miel andante…

_Y no me importa que seas tan terca como una mula…_

_Yo te sigo queriendo como mi luna_

_Tu cabello me recuerda a una zanahoria._

_Aunque podrida a veces, pero sigue siendo tan lindo…_

_Tus ojos son como un par de mocos_

_Tu cuerpo me recuerda a un reloj de arena,_

_Y es por eso, mi Lily, que tú eres tan perfecta…._

¿Les entraron las mismas ganas de gritarle como a mí? ¿No? Que nenas son…

Así que ahí me tenían, más roja que los colores de Gryffindor (mi hermosa casita, con toda la humildad de Hogwarts) y no sabiendo si quería llorar, gritar o simplemente golpearlo, me encantaba la tercera opción, pero me vería demasiado neurótica si lo hacía así que me tuve que conformarle con gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

Recuerdo las palabras que le dije y me lleno de orgullo:

"¡ERES UN IDIOTA, IMBECIL, PERVERTIDO, MALNACIDO, HIJO DE TU #$%#&#, CON NOVIA Y DEDICANDOME POEMAS DE UN NIÑO DE 5 AÑOS!"

Y muchas más pero que por razones de ética no pondré aquí. Y el gran final llego cuando el globo exploto y de él salieron miles de…adivinaron de nuevo, lirios.

¿Es que no se cansaba de lo mismo o qué? Por mucho que mi nombre proviniera de ahí, no me gustaban esas flores, mis preferidas eran los lirios del valle, de ellas no me hartaría ni en miles de años.

Y así es como Potter logro arruinarme mi día que había empezado tan bien en menos de 10 minutos, ¿increíble, no?

Yo solo puedo decir que jamás había conocido a alguien que me sacara de mis casillas tan fácilmente (aparte de Petunia, pero esos son detalles de los que no hablare) como James Potter, que me jodía mi último curso tanto como le era posible.

Entonces todo esto nos hacer llegar al primero consejo:

JAMÁS, por muy lindo que sea el regalo, ACEPTEN EL OBSEQUIO QUE SUS INDESEABLES LES DAN. De verdad, ellos tomaran esto como una afirmación de que quieren algo con ellos, así que cada vez que les quieran regalar algo, digan "NO" o si no quieren quedar mal, solo díganles "Ya tengo mucho de esos, gracias" así sean elefantes o similares, ¿entendieron?

Se despide, Lily Evans (alias, la obsesionada con los paréntesis)

Pd: Si les hacen un poema, tómense la molestia de leerlo primero, no vaya ser que les salgan con algo como a mí.

Pd 2: Amo esto de poner posdatas ¿Cuántas posdatas se pueden poner? ¿No hay número para posdatas? ¡SÍ! Amo decir posdatas también, ¿algún problema?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué puedo decir? De verdad fue una gran sorpresa toparme con los reviews que dejaron en tan poco tiempo. Es por eso que me puse todas las ganas y escribí este nuevo capítulo.<strong>

**Estoy tan feliz que hasta me puse a cantar una canción de José José (**_**tanto tiempo llore, que ya no tengo llanto, más te conozco bien blablablá) **_**Sí, esa, ¿ven a qué nivel llego mi felicidad? **

**Quiero agradecerles que hayan marcado esta historia como favoritos, que la hayan marcado como alerta o el simple hecho de que hayan leído significa mucho para mí, porque siento, que, entre tantas historias probablemente mejores de James y Lily, ustedes hayan elegido esta para leer.**

**¡Y ni se diga de las que dejaron Review! Les agradezco mucho que hayan dejado su opinión aquí, es por ustedes que mi día fue más feliz que los demás de esta semana **

**Las quiere…**

**Little Disaster ( ˘ ³˘)**


	3. ¡Súper Mega Recontra Mejores Amigos!

**¡Bendita sea la reina por crear HP!**

_13 de septiembre de 1977._

Ha pasado poco más de una semana y Potter no me ha vuelto a decir algo en todo lo que va de ella.

Creo que de verdad se le quedo algo que le dije, por que Sirius no para de mandarme miradas asesinas cada vez que me ve y James me mira con enojo.

Empecé a creer que de verdad había sido cruel con el muchacho, pero después de una larga platica con Larissa, entendí que no era así, que él se lo merecía.

Aunque tal vez no fue esa la mentalidad que Larissa pretendía crear en mí, pero también la chica era medio confusa a veces y jamás se entendía muy bien lo que pretendía decirme…

Volviendo al punto de _"James- y- su- novio- me- mandan- mala- vibra- cada- vez- que- me- cruzo- con- ellos" _pienso que son unas niñatas. De verdad, si tienen algo que decirme que me lo digan en la cara y no susurren cuando estoy cerca.

Además, ni quien necesite a ese cuatro ojos, tengo a muchas personas detrás de mi.

Okey, eso sonó de típica mujer despechada, pero de verdad que no lo estoy, tal vez un poco ofendida e indignada de que ellos sean los dolidos, pero Lily Evans JAMÀS esta despechada. Bueno solo con Severus, pero él se lo merece.

Hablando de Severus, no lo he visto desde aquella discusión que tuvimos, creo que desde que su club de los raros se graduó, él no tiene a alguien con quien hacer sus cosas esas que hacia y que casi le costaron la vida a la pobre Mary.

Esa Mary siempre tan simpática…

A lo que iba, Potter no es el único pretendiente que tengo. Esta Nate, por ejemplo. Hemos salido un par de veces y en todas las citas no para de decirme que le encantaría estar conmigo y todo eso. También Amos me ha invitado a salir, pero es un poco presumido para ser un Hufflepuff.

Alice me sugirió que podría salir con Harrison o con Robert, dos Ravenclaw muy lindos. No estoy muy segura de ellos.

¡Merlín! Aquí me es difícil concentrarme. Y tampoco ayuda mucho que los niños de primero se la pasen gritando de aquí por allá. Pero me lo ganaba por querer tener paz en los jardines.

¡Oh no! Ahí venían Potter y sus amigos, "los merodeadores". Solo le voy a sonreír a Remus, el chico siempre es muy amable y su condición de hombre-lobo hacia que se preocupara más por el que por ninguna otra persona.

Mejor dejo de escribir un poco, no quiero que esos adolecentes empiecen a sospechar…

_oOoOoOoOo _

¿Qué demonios hacen acercándose para acá? ¡No, den la vuelta! ¡Mira Potter, aquella chica te habla! ¿Vas a perder la oportunidad de ligar con tan bella chica?, sip, creo que si, por que vienes con esa estúpida sonrisa con la que me dan ganas de romperte la boca.

-Lily- saludo con alegría.

Sus ojos ya no me veían como una cosa rara, sino como algo lindo.

Suspire mentalmente. Este día no iba ser cruel con el.

-Siento lo del otro día, ya sabes, lo del poema y todo eso- se disculpo sonrojándose.

¡¿Potter sonrojándose y pidiendo disculpas? ¿Qué carajos se metió?

-Sí, sí, sí. Ya se a que te refieres, te perdonare si no vuelves a hacer algo así, ¿entendido?- respondí.

Potter se vio muy feliz y me sonrió abiertamente. Parecía honesto…

-Entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo?- pregunto.

Ahí vamos de nuevo. Mejor empezar con el bateo de hoy…

-Potter, voy a ser honesta contigo, te quiero como amigo solamente. Me gusta tu amistad y quiero conservarla como esta, no hay que meter romances de por medio- le dije seria.

Black se me quedo viendo con una cara rara, aunque su cara ya estaba rara de por si. Potter me miro como si no se creyera lo que acababa de decir. Sigo pensando que es sordo…

-Pero Lily, si tú siempre me has declarado la guerra, por poco creí que pondrías un hechizo para que no pueda acercarme a ti. Y ahora me dice que somos ami…- empezó a decir.

-Potter- lo interrumpí otra vez con mi faceta de la profesora McGonagall- Me gusta nuestra amistad como esta, no pienso arruinarla con un romance no correspondido, ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme que ya va a ser hora de cenar y no me quiero perder una oportunidad de deleitarme con la gastronomía de los dulces y amigables elfos.

Me levante de la sombra del árbol y me encamine hacia el Gran Comedor cuando escuche a Black decirle a Potter:

-¡Prongs! Ya no eres Potter el idiota para ella, ahora eres su amigo, eso es un gran avance si contamos los pocos días de clases que llevamos.

¡Mierda! Esa táctica no era la ideal con él.

-¡Oye Lily!- grito James. Lo volteo a ver y traía su sonrisa arrogante- ¿No quieres ser algo más que amigos?

-¿Mejores amigos?- pregunte con la misma sonrisa que el. ¡Tómalas, Potter!

-No, más que mejores amigos- por su tono sabía que no se la esperaba.

-¿Súper mega recontra mejores amigos?- cuestione con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Que no!- grito exasperado- Mi novia, mi cita, mi mujer a la que le quite lo santa que se ha cargado por tantos años y que le arruina el humor.

¡¿Qué acaba de decir? Me las iba a pagar muy caro. Merlín puede quedarse con lo de ser amigable con él, porque yo no.

-¡Para tu información, subnormal, no soy una cuarentona necesitada! Tengo a quien muere por mis huesitos y no eres solo tú. Así que vete con tus acompañantes que te esperan en la cama, o mejor aún, vete con Black que mira nada más los ojos que te echa. ¡¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo no necesito a alguien como tú para que me haga compañía nocturna, que ya tengo, ¡zorro!- aquí venía la sensación de alivio que estaba después de esto momentos.

¡¿Por qué te ríes! ¿Te parece graciosa una mujer enojada como yo? Te apuesto todos mis galeones a que te dejo de parecer divertida cuando saque mi bate, por contigo la varita no funciona.

La ira estaba de nuevo en mí. Era sumamente impresionante como mi estado de humor dependía de un simio como James.

Quedarme aquí no funcionaria para que este idiota y Black detuvieran sus carcajadas, así que me dirigí a mi destino anterior.

¡Auch! Algo me golpeo en el estomago, ah no, alguien. Era un pequeñín de primero que todavía está perdido aquí. Era tan lindo con sus ricitos rubios y sus ojos azules que le revolvería el cabello si estuviera de buen humor, pero como no lo estoy, que se joda esta ternurita.

-¡¿Quieres que te convierta en mapa?- grite irritada. El nene negó con su cabecita, haciendo que sus rizos de movieran- Entonces muévete al comedor, ¡tienes tres y llevas dos!

Salió volando más rápido que cualquier escoba de Quidditch que haya visto antes. Creo que de verdad Potter arruina mi día por que usualmente no le grito a cualquiera por chocar conmigo accidentalmente. Le pediría disculpas a ricitos de oro cuando lo vea y mi humor sea bueno.

Cuando llegue al comedor, ubique un asiento junto con Larissa y me fui a sentar ahí. Ella me vio sorprendida por toda la comida que me serví y supo que había sido un mal día.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto cautelosa.

Gruñí como respuesta y di por acabada nuestra conversación. Más tarde, ella no quiso seguir hablando y yo se lo agradecí.

_oOoOoOoOo _

Vaya, ¡que día!

Después de que dejara de escribir, Potter se acerco a mí y me pidió disculpas. Yo las acepte y no sé como término pidiéndome que saliera con el…de nuevo. Le dije que estaríamos mejor como amigos y él se la creyó bastante, por dijo que dijo que quería ser más que amigos.

Mi ira se desato tanto que le volví a insultar, pero él se estaba riendo a carcajadas ¡DE MI!

Mi día se arruino como resultado, y de camino al comedor, choque con una ternurita de primero que tenia rizos rubios y ojos azules. Para la mala suerte del niño, mi humor necesitaba ser descargado, así que le grite horrible. El pobre salió corriendo y me prometí pedirle disculpas a él ricitos de oro.

Más tarde descubrí que en realidad se llama Jude y que era aun más lindo cuando lo conocías y le pedias disculpas. Ese niño va para mi lista de personas a las que tengo que conocer bien antes de irme de Hogwarts.

Tal vez mi técnica no funciono como esperaba, pero a ustedes si, de eso estoy segura.

Así que ahí les va el segundo consejo:

**Si no quieren herir los sentimientos de ese alguien, es mejor convencerlo de que es mejor ser amigos, es más efectivo y menos doloroso si su corazón es el de Micropuff.**

Se despide, ¡Lily Evans, la que le grita a los rizos de oro!

**¡Por fin nuevo capítulo! Tarde mucho, lo siento u.u. Pero lo que cuenta es la subida :D, ¿o no?**

**También puso algo así como "fuera de diario" porque ni modo que Lily escriba los diálogos ahí y como paso todo el día. Ojala les guste de este modo, me quebré el coco para saber que poner en la charla de James y Lily y que den como resultado a una Lily enojada por la técnica que uso xD**

**¿Reviews? :)**

**Little Disaster ;)**


End file.
